Josie Miller (Batman)
Josephine "Josie" Miller (Phyllis Douglas) is the Joker's henchwoman in two 1967 episodes of Batman (2.47-2.48: “The Joker's Last Laugh” and "The Joker's Epitaph). According to Commissioner Gordon and Chief O'Hara, Josie had been involved in several criminal activities before she had even met Joker. In "The Joker's Last Laugh" Josie takes part in the Joker's (Cesar Romero) scheme to take over the Gotham National Bank and seems to enjoy herself a lot during all the criminal activities carried out by her boss. Although she looks rather innocent, the Joker's charming partner-in-crime shows some true sadistic pleasure as she witnesses Robin's fight for his life after his capture at the hands of the Joker's gang (this time, highly dependent on robots programmed by the Prince of Crime himself). In "The Joker's Epitaph", Josie begins to play a more active role during the Joker's attempt to blackmail Bruce Wayne (Adam West), Batman's alter ego, and even tries to make the millionaire marry her in order to get access to Bruce's riches. Although Batman & Robin (Burt Ward) have no formal evidence against the Joker and Josie, they manage to lure both criminals into a trap set up for them at the Gotham National Bank: as the Joker thinks his robotic henchmen could be reprogrammed by the Dynamic Duo, he orders them to kill the caped crusader and his sidekick, thus becoming guilty of attempted murder with Josie as his willing accomplice. Like most molls in this series, Josie herself does not engage in combat with Batman and Robin, but simply stays there to watch the Joker and his robots being defeated by the Dynamic Duo. After all her male or mechanical accomplices are out cold, Josie has no other choice but surrender: without trying to make a run for it, a now rather melancholic Josie just holds out her wrists for Batman to slap the batcuffs on her. Already secured, Josie asks Batman to tell Bruce Wayne that marrying her could really have been fun. Afterwards, the Joker's moll is led away with the clear perspective of quite some jail time lying ahead for her. Gallery 2fc8be4daaac43971569e33da7bb7881.jpg 99e4cc67d94bf429971095c1cfe12303.png screenshot_53771.jpg 2d6p44.gif |a Nice shot of Josie and Joker in the "Jokermobile" 2d6p8m.gif |Josie and Joker looking for the Batcave {A model at their feet(!) 1f4df6ebd1b403ae95ecee23862f973b.jpg vlcsnap-2017-06-27-17h37m30s414.png|Josie enjoying Robin's torture 2-47-2.png MV5BMjIwOTUwNjk0OF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwOTIwMTQ0MzE@._V1_.jpg screenshot_6160.png vlcsnap-2017-06-27-17h39m49s214.png|Josie and the Joker, confronted by the Dynamic Duo screenshot_53770.jpg vlcsnap-2017-06-27-17h41m43s357.png|Heading to new crimes vlcsnap-2017-06-27-17h42m45s850.png|Blackmailing Bruce Wayne vlcsnap-2017-06-27-17h43m33s609.png|Josie - a real sunshine (of crime) screenshot_53769.jpg vlcsnap-2017-06-27-17h44m53s836.png|Having an idea of her own... vlcsnap-2017-06-27-17h46m08s819.png|Planning to marry Bruce vlcsnap-2017-06-27-17h46m16s877.png|Having strong arguments vlcsnap-2017-06-27-17h48m02s787.png|Robin can't stand it any longer vlcsnap-2017-06-27-17h49m28s121.png|The trap is set up vlcsnap-2017-06-27-17h50m17s946.png|"Kill them!" vlcsnap-2017-06-27-17h50m56s583.png|Josie witnessing the Joker's fight with Batman & Robin 3cc2ed40f4cb4da55a14caf9165e0764.jpg vlcsnap-2017-06-27-17h52m41s394.png|Realizing that all is lost vlcsnap-2017-06-27-17h53m20s244.png|Josie's caught by Batman vlcsnap-2017-06-27-17h53m35s755.png|Josie's surrender vlcsnap-2017-06-27-17h56m23s547.png|Josie in batcuffs 2d6ojl.gif vlcsnap-2017-06-27-17h56m39s307.png|Josie going to jail Category:1960s Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Henchwoman Category:Brunette Category:Failed Seduction Category:Greedy Category:Sadist Category:Fate: Arrested Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Blackmailer Category:Forced Kissing Category:Attempted Murder Category:Miniskirts & Minidresses Category:Beehive Hairstyle Category:Braided Hairstyle Category:Leotard Category:Stockings or Nylons Category:Boots Category:Hero's Lover